


Awakening

by Nebbles



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, because i sure do!, ever just get an urge for robin and grima angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebbles/pseuds/Nebbles
Summary: The world's always been unkind, Grima knows. It's never been worth protecting.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Awakening

When I first opened my eyes, the only thing I could see through the dim lights in front of me was the vague shape of a man.

I knew not of his face, nor his name. Only his voice, and how it claimed I was a “success”. That whatever the man had done, it had lead to my existence.

I was ignorant at the time, pitifully so. Had I known what horrid acts had led to my existence, I would have murdered the man as soon as I was able.

A blend of blood, he called me. Divine dragon blood and others alike, crafted into the abomination I was labeled as. He offered me my first taste of human blood, showing me how sweet it truly was.

No regrets laid in my heart as I drove that man to madness. I was to be hated, reviled, _feared._ This is what was asked of me, and I found such a thing repulsive. Why bring life into the world if it is to be spat upon?

I killed my creator without any hesitation. I feasted upon his blood and bones. 

The world outside Thabes offered no warmth or kindness. I was shunned and beaten to different corners of the world, until I was considered such a plague upon humanity that putting me to sleep was the best option.

I had no choice but to wait until my soul stirred once more. And this time, my spirit occupied a body. I was to walk among humanity. Learn its follies -- its strengths and weaknesses, to drag it to hell as best I could. It was my destiny. It was what I was born to do.

And so was the body of the one who would help me orchestrate the very end I so desired.

* * *

Robin, I was to be called. A tactician with a sharp mind and trusting eyes, a smile that eased all. A natural kindness that all were drawn to. I was to wear such a mask to fool humanity into thinking it was something worth saving, something to protect.

It was hilariously easy to play the part. The exalt, with his warm and friendly gaze, took the vessel into his army. They fought by each other’s side, growing closer, basking in such camaraderie.

Of course, I cared little for the affections and love the vessel held. They were none the wiser. Never did they seem to question such acceptance. I grew often impatient, having to bide my time, but I had to strike when the moment was appropriate. Robin had to grow familiar with hope, so I could tear it away and crush such disgusting sentiments.

Marrying the exalt? Raising children together? Believing peace was achievable as the war trickled on? Foolish. What an idealistic notion.

Hope was not something we held the right to possess. It was a fool’s errand to think otherwise. Robin was not brought into this life to enjoy it. 

And such, it falls to me to remind him. 

* * *

“He does not love you,” I told the vessel, “our kind is not meant for such affections.”

“Chrom said…” They tried to reply, voice meek and afraid, “that no matter my past, he cared about me.”

“Will those words ring true when he learns of what you are? Of what we are? We were never made for such things.” It’s rare the vessel speaks back to me like this. Perhaps they were desperate. “Our destiny is not kind to us, Robin.”

It’s less often I address them by name. Yet I tire of these games, of the denial and reluctance. 

“I don’t want to be the Fell Dragon. I want to live alongside the Shepherds. Why… why can’t I have that?” Ah, sentiments. The same old story they try to feed me. 

“I did not ask to be born, as you did not ask to hold my very being. This will be easier if you accept.” It seems humanity gives its subjects little room to grow. They’re as disappointing and greedy as they were so many years ago. 

“But we’re more than the so-called destinies that lie before us! Who says you have to bring the world to an end? Grima…” The desperation in their voice was grating. I suppose it’s a survival instinct, to beg for one’s life before it comes to an end. “We have to stop you. I have to stop you.”

“Giving in would be easier.” I refused to be put to sleep again. I refused for this cycle of humanity to continue, building itself upon greed and bowing to gods when it is only necessary. “Truly, do you think this is a world worth saving?”  
  
“Of course I do!” Their answer came without hesitation. “Yes, I’ve seen good people die, and I’ve seen innocents fall to war. But that doesn’t mean all of humanity is ugly. There’s hope, and it’s up to us to take that and shape it into a better world.”

Had I the ability to vomit from such honeyed words, I would. The vessel is lucky I do not have that level of control over their body at the moment. These words were the most I could offer.

“You say this now, but will your beloved Shepherds still covet you so, once they learn the truth?” This I know will drive deep. I am not wasting my time.

When there was no reply, I continue.

“They will look upon you in disgust. They will judge your beloved Chrom for allowing you into their ranks. Would you wish that upon the man you love?” If it’s affection the vessel harbors so, I shall use them to break every line of defense they put up against me. “Would you damn his title due to your selfishness?”

“I…” Good. Hesitation. 

“What if the good-hearted people of Ylisse throw rocks at you, as they did to Emmeryn? People are not as kind as you believe them to be. Humanity will always have the stench of rot beneath their actions.” They will continue to act upon selfish greed. They will do whatever benefits them, and toss away the product if unsatisfied.

That pathetic scientist taught me that in Thabes, so many years ago.

“T-They wouldn’t. Chrom would never let them treat me that way. They won’t care that I’m the Fell Dragon.” Repetition of earlier words. “Chrom still… he… he’d never…”

“Hate you? Oh, you truly do assume the best of people. If they knew you were the Fell Dragon, you would be shunned in an instant.” To think, the vessel was leading them to their deaths all along! “At the very least, were to you give in, there is much I can promise you.”

“I don’t trust you,” they said quietly, sniffling, “you would make me watch as each one dies.”

“I would save Chrom for you,” my voice was laced with a saccharine sweetness, “I can turn him into one of my Risen. You will have each other as the world comes to an end.”

The silence from the vessel is beyond amusing. Oh dear, do they not like their gift? Or do they, but do not wish to admit it?

“I will encase your consciousness, of course. I can enjoy my perfect version of Chrom. But do know I’ll keep him safe, just for you.” If I were to allow myself such greed, just this once, it would be to claim that exalt all for myself.

The vessel offered no words after that, but I know my words linger. I know they seep into their brain and take hold. 

And when I am granted the vessel’s body, I know I can finally purge this world of the filth that crawls upon it. 

The last words the vessel spoke were the sweetest things I have ever heard.

“I’m sorry, my beloved.”


End file.
